Shark Bait
by teroinreadsteroinwrites
Summary: So maybe Rin wasn't the only one, who like biting.


So this is some random nonsense that I wrote, because I was bored. Not the best, but I'm gonna post it anyways. Let's just act like things went well in Australia and Rin stayed there for high school.

* * *

"Thanks Shark Bait!" my brother called over his shoulder as he ran into the pool house.

My eye twitched, and I blinked after the asshole, before finally giving up on maintaining my composure and exploding on the asshole. "CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND I'LL TAKE YOUR HEAD CLEAN OFF YOUR BODY!" I yelled at his retreating form. It was pointless. The name had managed to stick for years despite my protests, and had to make matters worse had received a boost with start of my current relationship.

I sighed, turning to look at Sky, a recent transfer, who was turning out to be a fast friend. Like most of the transfers he had come, because of the swim program. Like my idiot brother I lived for the water, but I preferred surfing.

"Shark Bait?" Sky asked.

I could see that he was still a little nervous about going to the pool. It was never fun being the new guy, so I started walking. It wouldn't kill me to watch a practice. After all, I was already here, since my brother has left his goggles at home. (Lucky for him I noticed and brought them to school with me.)

I pulled my pant leg up just enough to show the bumpy dark circle of scarred skin on my calf. "Shark Bait," I said, letting the scar explain itself.

His eyes widened. "Whoa!" he said, crouching to get a better look at it.

An arm was slung over my shoulders. "What can I say? She looked so delicious. I just had to try a bite."

I slid the denim slide back into place, chuckling at the worried looked on Sky's face. I looked at Rin, who was shooting Sky the toothiest grin he could manage, his eyes gleaming dangerously. I rolled my eyes, but smile none the less. "Put them away, Jaws." I looked back at Sky. "This is Rin. If you couldn't tell from the accent, he's from Japan. While he does in fact enjoy biting, which I'm sure is more than you want to know, he did not do that. A bull shark got me, which honestly was my fault. I should've gotten out before prime hunting hours, but the swells were just so good."

Skylar still looked startled, one glance to the left told me why. "Quit trying to scare him!" I scolded, smacking Rin's chest. "Don't let him scare you. He's a softy."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Skylar," Sky introduced himself.

Rin introduced himself properly dropping the intimidation act.

"You should go," I said to Sky. "Get acquainted with everyone I'm sure coach is waiting for you. This one needs to be reminded about manners."

Rin just smirked.

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Sky."

I spun around and glared at Rin. "Really?" I asked.

"What?"

I gave him a less than amused stare. I couldn't hold it though. I couldn't resist Rin's smug grin, and honestly I found his jealousy a bit attractive, but that was probably just a side effect of him. Stupid boy had a spell on me, one that I couldn't seem to break. A grin over took my features.

"Are you staying for practice?" Rin asked.

"I could…" I trailed off, knowing that he wanted me to.

"But-"

Rin cut me off, pressing his lips to mine. Quite the persuasive bastard he was. We broke apart, and he rested his head in the crook of my neck, arms still wrapped around me. "No buts."

"Fine. I'll stay."

I felt his grin, before I could pull back he bit me, then gently kissed the spot.

"Get inside," I muttered, pulling away. Rin laughed, taking my hand and walking into the aquatic center.

I went and took my seat in the stands lounging on the bleachers, since there was no one else there.

I waved at Sky, when he emerged out of the locker room, but was quickly ambushed by my brother.

"Shark Bait!"

"Yeah?"

He paused in whatever rant he was about to go on. "Really?"

"What?" I asked, bored.

"Five minutes. I leave you alone for five minutes," he mumbled, eyes trained on my neck. "No. That's not why I'm mad." He shook his head to focus. His brotherly disgust and anger had to take a back seat. "That-" he pointed to, where Rin was walking out of the locker room. "Is why I'm mad."

I shamelessly checked Rin out, eyes trailing up and down every toned muscle. "Quit checking him out and focus!"

"I'm pretty focused," I said, but then I realized what my brother was going on about, the dark marks littering Rin's skin.

I smirked at my handiwork. "Oops," I said, not meaning it at all.

"You two are gross," he said. "No marking up my competitors a two days before a meet," my brother said, walking away.

"Does it matter if I leave them where you can't see them?" I called after him, my voice attracting everyone's attention.

"SHUT UP!"

I laughed loudly and caught Rin's gaze. I bit the air, causing him to shake his head and his cheeks to redden, before paying attention to practice.

So maybe Rin wasn't the only one, who like biting.


End file.
